War of the Games
by Capt. Butch Flowers
Summary: This is a story about Cloud kills Yuna. Yuna's friends have started a war on Final Fantasy 7. It will be a very random fight.
1. Start of Something New

I sadly don't own FFX or FFVII

War of the Games

One day Cloud on a walk with Denzel. They two went all around town. They started into a forest. I black hole randomly came out of nowhere. I sucked Cloud and Denzel into it but right before Cloud got sucked he dropped his I.D.

The went throw the hole and it spit them out some place very different. "Cloud where are we?" said Denzel confused.

"I don't know." Cloud said as he stared at this odd place.

"Lady Yuna are you ready? Are you ready to become a summoner?" said a man with tall hair, which Denzel thought might go to infinity and beyond, to a young lady.

"Yes… I think." The lady said in a worried voice. "I know you can do it." The man with tall hair said looking confident.

"Cloud why is everything so brightly colored?" Denzel said rubbing his eyes.

"This is a very strange place. I'm going to ask that girl where we are. Ok so stay right here." Cloud said firmly as he walked to the girl.

"Hey you girl what is your name?" Cloud asked the worried girl.

"Lady Yuna." The girl said with a nice smile.

"I'm Cloud." Cloud said with a very serious face on, which startled Yuna because everyone here was so darn happy.

"Where are we?" Cloud asked.

"You are on the island of Beside." Lady Yuna said still with that big smile.

"Ok… then what is your planet called?" Cloud asked the smiley girl.

"This wonderful place is Spira." Said the happy girl.

"Did you get to close to sin or something," Asked Yuna to Cloud.

"What the heck are you talking about? What is sin? Tell me or else." Cloud said frustrated as he raised his sword up.

"Yuna it is time!" Said a voice shouting from afar.

"I'm sorry but I must leave. I'm going to become a summoner." Yuna said on her way up the stairs.

"I don't really care. Answer my questions now!" Cloud shouted at the girl as she ran up the stairs.

"Cloud it ok clam down." Denzel said as he came over to Cloud. Cloud pushed Denzel back.

"I'll be back. Here call Tifa and tell her what happened." Cloud handed Denzel the phone. Cloud ran up the stairs. Opened the temple doors, took out his sword and killed Yuna.

"NO! What have you done?! Yuna! Why!?" Is what the people yelled at Cloud. Cloud showed no reaction that showed he cared.

"You boy for what you have done you shall be the new summoner! This is a happy world and you made it a sad world, today. Gosh darn you! You, the accursed one! You will take Yuna's place." A strange dressed man said.

Cloud walk out not answering any questions. "Denzel! Denzel!" Cloud shouted because Denzel was missing.

"Help! Help!" Shouted Denzel. A group of people was taking Denzel away. These people were Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Tidus and Kimahri. They were good friends with Yuna, and were to be her guardians. They were getting back at Accursed one, Cloud.

This was war.


	2. Breaking Free

Disclaimer: I don't think I said this before, but I own nothing in this story, except it's plot.

Cloud tried to chase them, but it was no use. They were already on they're airship. There seemed to be no hope for Cloud to save Denzel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on Earth Tifa was worried it has been what seemed like hours to her, that Denzel and Cloud left to go on a walk earlier. She went to see if they were coming, into the strange forest she went.

This is the last place Tifa saw Cloud and Denzel. In the forest she saw something in the corner of her eye. There was Cloud's I.D. She then saw a giant black hole.

"NO!" Tifa shouted into the hole.

She pointed and scolded at it. "Darn you, hole!" Tifa hurried to the others, but all she found was Cid.

"Cid, Cloud and Denzel have sucked into a black hole of nothingness!" Tifa said worried and wanted to save them for she loved them dearly.

"Dang, I hate it when that happens. Did you try yelling into the hole?"

"Yes."

"Then we have a crisis." Cid said getting ready to save them.

"This works out for me because I can have a test run on my new airship." Cid said with a chuckle.

Tifa led Cid to the black hole. "Here we are." Tifa said look down at it.

"Well, the hole a bit small don't you think?" Cid asked Tifa as they both starred at the hole.

"I guess. Let's go!" Tifa said with confidence.

"You can't go!" Cid said look at Tifa.

"Why not?" Tifa asked.

"You have to watch Marlene." Cid replied.

Cid then pushed Tifa out of the airship.

Tifa ran back to the house because she saw Marlene playing with Cloud's many swords, and Vincent's fully load gun.

"Here I go!" Cid shouted to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa ran into the Seventh Heaven. "Marlene!"

"Now, you, Mrs. Pretty Princess, have a Swiss roll." Marlene playing with the swords and gun, to which she had dressed in her my size princess Barbie's clothing, and dripping with make-up from Tifa dresser.

Tifa in a complete panic ran into the child's room. "Marlene, What in the world are you doing?"

"Nothing." Marlene turned to the sword she had dubbed 'Mrs. Pretty Princess', and place a lone Swiss roll, on 'her' plate.

"It really looks like you're doing something." Tifa began to pick up Vincent's revolver, which had been falling out of it's chair.

"No! You can't take Vincenza Easter! She hasn't finished her tea yet! And you know how everyone in this family loves tea!"

"Hey, do you want to play blizball?" said a hyperactive blonde who was jumping up and down like a crazy duck.

"No thanks Mr. Big Tall and Crazy." Denzel said looking at a brightly colored dude.

"You should like it. Blizball is god. And we enjoy God." The man who had gravity defying hair, almost like Cloud's.

"No, thanks. And your hair is really ugly like you." Denzel replied smugly.

"Oh, burned, Wakka." Said another hyperactive person with red-ish blonde hair.

"Silence you idiots! The really question is why did your friend kill Lady Yuna?" Said a man in the comer of the room, as he slow walked toward the group.

"I don't know. Cloud is a bit crazy. Ok he extreme crazy." Denzel said to this weird group of people.

"Wait we are so rude, we never introduced our selves." Said the red-ish haired girl.

Suddenly, the airship began playing annoying background music. "I'm Rikku!" said the girl with red-ish hair.

"I'm Wakka!" The man with the tall hair said.

"I'm Auron…" said the man that was in the corner, he said emotionless. "I'm Lulu deal with it." A lady with belts everywhere said.

"Kimahri" Said a beast like thing.

And suddenly jumping out from behind Denzel, the really hyperactive dude jumped in front of Denzel and yelled. "And I'm Tidus! Woo-hoo! And I had sugar today! And last but not least Yu…. Wait never mind" Tidus said jumping still; He is almost a crazy as Cloud.

"Oh my God! I'm stuck with you idiots for the rest of time aren't I?" Auron turned to Tidus who was still jumping.

"Woo-Hoo! I'm here." Cid yelled through the steering wheel of the Shera.

"I hate this part. I have to find parking. Oh here good." Cid said as he parked the airship.

"Oh No!" a man in black furry coat, with fox fur trim and a beautiful ring round his neck.

"What? What I do?" Cid said poking his head out the window.

"You parked on Zell!" The man in the black coat said.

"Oh is that all." Cid said rolling his eyes and hoping out of the airship.

"Hey I'm Cid." Cid said to the man and some other girl beside him.

"Headmaster?" the man said bowing at his feet.

"Heck no!" Cid replied.

"So, Where the heck is this place?"

"Umm…"The man stood up from the ground and looked around.

"You know, that place with that tree, atmosphere, hemisphere, space, my girlfriend, my dorm room, Balamb, Zell, well not anymore, and you know a lot of stuff."

The girl stood up next to him.

"I'm Rinoa. And this is Squall. We can't seem to find our dog. His name is Angelo. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"No." Cid pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, and placed it in his mouth.

"You want one?" Offering one to Squall.

"No." said Squall, this is what he is thinking. _'I say no to drugs. I like hotdogs.' _

"How do I get to Spira?" Cid asked the two people. The two of them told Cid the way to go.

"Ok bye. My new BFF's." Cid said waving to Squall and Rinoa.

"Bye, buddy." They both said together. Cid started the airship and flew off.

Cloud had chased what he thought was the airship for sometime, when realized it was actually seagull. "This is going to suck." He mumbled.


	3. What I've Been Looking For

Author's Note: Warning severe Zell, and minor Squall bashing (don't get me wrong, I like Squall, I just wanting to make fun of him. And Zell…no.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do you want to play Blitzball now?"

Denzel was becoming entirely to use to answering this question. The crazy blonde, whose's sugar rush seemed to be wearing off, and the man with hair as tall as skyscraper (no, maybe taller. Wait yes, taller.) had persisted on asking this one question for the past hour and half. And now, once again Denzel repeats.

"No, and will you leave me alone?" Denzel swayed his hand trying to hit them, and just make it look like it was an accident.

"Dang, I missed."

"Wakka, I don't think he wants to play with us?" Tidus sat half-asleep in the corner.

"No, duh!" Denzel hit himself in the head with his hand. _These are the moments I miss Yuffie._

"Ah, that's depressing." Wakka hung his head and walked off to who knows where.

"Hey!" The perky girl they called Rikku, walked bouncily over towards Denzel who sat across from Tidus, who now was completely unconscious, on the floor, next to the wall.

"You want a pixie stick. Tidus loves them. And since he's unconscious, you have the rest."

"No thanks."

"No, Rikku!" Jumping from behind her, and dragging her to the ground, Auron appeared. Rikku screamed in pure terror.

"What!?" Rikku squirmed franticly.

"No, don't pollute his mind with yours and Tidus' sugars of doom!" Denzel sat wide-eyed, and watched the older man drag the girl from the room.

"Now, I can find out what I need to know. Lulu, get the lights." The lights flickered for a moment, then total darkness. Until, suddenly a bright light flashed in Denzel's eyes.

"Why did your friend kill the Lady Yuna?" It was a deep, low voice. Which for a moment Denzel thought was Auron's, until he looked towards Auron as the voice spoke, and realized it was Lulu's.

"I told you, Cloud is crazy. Really, really crazy."

"I don't believe you!" Lulu seemed furious.

"Stop squinting!" This time it actually was Auron.

"I can't!"

"Why not!?"

"Because you have a flashlight in my eyes! Dang this brightly colored world!"

"Oh, right." Auron turned off the flashlight, and then realized it was really dark in the room.

"Wow, it's dark, Auron. We really need to think of a better integration place." Lulu's voice was back to normal. She walked over and turned the lights on again.

"Ugh, I feel like crap. What I miss? Did we beat Sin?" Tidus looked around the room for a moment, while everyone stared at him.

"Go back to sleep, Tidus." Auron walked over to him, and whacked him in the head with his sword. Tidus fell back to the floor.

Denzel turned to Auron. "Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marlene, you have to give me back Cloud's sword, and Vincent's gun." Tifa was beginning to get tired of chasing the young girl around the house.

"No, they haven't finished their tea!" Marlene ran ramped around the entire house carrying the swords, and the gun.

"They're never going to, because they're not real!"

Marlene stopped and dropped the weapons to the ground. "No! How could you question Mrs. Pretty Princess, and Vincenza Easter's existence!"

Marlene looked at the weapons on the ground. "It's ok, don't listen to her."

"Marlene, just give me the weapons." Marlene picked the weapons back up.

"No!" Marlene ran towards the door. She opened it and froze.

"Tifa?" Marlene turned to Tifa, who ran over to the girl. Marlene dropped the weapons again.

"Honey," Tifa said staring out at the black hole outside the door. "Get inside and call your Papa."

"But I want to touch it." At that moment Marlene raced out to the black hole, and jumped in.

"Marlene!" Tifa ran after the girl into the hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should have some kind of funeral for Zell or just keeping staring at him?" Squall turned to face Rinoa.

"Let's just keep staring at him."

The two began to have contests to see who could stare longer without blinking. Rinoa was up two to one, when they saw Irvine running over from a distant.

"You two were supposed to be back at Garden hours ago. What happened?"

They gestured towards Zell's body.

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Not really. Now, I know that staring at a dead body for prolonged periods of time is fun." Rinoa nodded in agreement.

"Oh, let me try."

And after a few more rounds they decided it was time to head back to Garden finally.

"So, what do we do with the body?" Squall said picking up one arm, and then watching it drop.

"We could destroy the evidence of his existence, by throwing him in that black hole over there." Irvine pointed.

"How convenient."

The three-some lifted the body and carried it over to the hole. And after a few swings, threw it gracefully into the hole.

But little did the group know getting to close to a black hole of death often gets you pulled in too, and so, the three were forced down the same path of Zell's body to who knows where.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I'm beginning to hate being sucked through these holes to nowhere." Cid mumbled to himself, as the Shera was thrown through the time space continuum.

"Finally, a light at the end of the tunnel." A bright light shown in Cid's eyes, as he felt the ship being pulled into a new world, a world he new nothing of.

"Ugh, dang it." The ship had crash-landed about forty feet from what Cid thought to be another airship, which had just landed.

"Oh Yevon! Why?" Cid turned to see a young women crying on the ground.

"What?" Cid asked in confusion.

"You just took out half of Kilka!" Another man yelled.

"And killed our friends and families." The women said through her tears.

"Oh, I've been doing that a lot, lately. Just don't mind me, I'm going to check out that ship over there." Cid began to back slowly away from the group, who were now grieving on the ground.

"Yes, I can make more friends. And since I'm not in a ship, maybe I won't kill anyone." Cid walked over towards the ship with little caution.

"Hey you! Over there!" Cid pointed to a group of strange looking people, then again, they all looked pretty weird.

"Muug yd dryd lnywo syh ujan drana. (Look at that crazy man over there.)" The one pointed and laughed.

"Ra drehgc fa cbayg Spira. (He thinks we speak Spira.)"

"Mucan. (Loser.)" The other said.

"Hey! Can you help me find Spira? And also, will you be my friends?" Cid ran over to the group. And so after, pulled another cigarette from his pocket.

"This is going to lighten up this madness, I think. You guys want one? The last place I went the guy I asked, his name was Squall, and he was such a downer. He didn't want to be a man."

"Cina. (Sure.)" Cid handed them each a cigarette.

"I hope that meant yes."

After a few brief moments of smoking with the guys, the group heard a yell from behind the parted ship.

"Hey! Come back here, you twerp!"

"Never!" Just then from behind the ship Denzel ran.

"Cid?" Looking over towards the pilot.

"Denzel?"

"Cid, help! There's this crazy man with hair higher than the Shin-Ra building, another man who's hyped up on pixie sticks, some lady with a man voice, a really, really happy and peppy girl, a lion man who doesn't talk, just gives me death stares, and a man with a flashlight!" Denzel ran around and around the ship trying to make his way to Cid, standing only a few feet away.

"Hot dang, a flashlight! And I thought that less of a man, Squall, was bad. I'm coming Denzel!" Cid leaped into action, killing anyone who stood in his way. Most of them the people grieving on the ground, it just seemed like the thing to do. Even if they weren't actually in his way, he wanted them to be with their love ones.

Denzel finally made his way over to Cid. "You alright, kid?"

"Uh-huh." Denzel said with a nod.

"Ok, we have to get you back to Tifa." Taking by the shoulder, he led him to the Shera.

"No," Denzel pulled back. "We can't leave Cloud here."

"We can, and we will. Now, come on, boy."

"I'm not leaving."

"Do you want me to give you back to the man with the flashlight?"

"No! Please don't!"

"Then it's settle, you're coming with me." Cid finally dragged him over to the ship.

"Now, stay here while I call Tifa." Denzel nodded. Cid walked off to be in private.

"Psst…"

Denzel heard a voice in the bushes of the forest.

"Psst…"

"Huh?" Denzel looked around for Cid, before walking towards the bushes.

"You're Denzel, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I need you come with me."

"Why?"

"Because kid, just get in the dang bush!"

"Ok." Denzel walked into the bush.

"I'm Dona, deal with it." The woman said. She dressed in a wear even uglier than Wakka's.

"You know, the last person who said that to me had a man voice."

"Come on, kid." Dona snapped her fingers, and a man a big as the lion man appeared and threw Denzel over his shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Denzel, I couldn't get her so, I'm just going to taking you home. Denzel?" Cid looked around for the boy, but couldn't locate him.

"Dang it! Not again!"

"There he is!" Cid turned to see what was left of the grieving group with pinch forks and soldiers.

"You are under arrest, for killing with a purpose. If you had a purpose than this wouldn't be necessary." The soldier walked over to handcuff Cid.

"You won't take me that easily!" Cid jumped up on the ramp, and sprinted to the cockpit.

"Stop him!" Soldier tried to intrude the ship, but failed.

"Ha!"

"At least tell us your name, so we can added you to our accursed list. You'll be right under the man with the spiky hair."

"I need to think." Cid pushed the intercom button.

"My name is Squall!"

"New accursed one! We must find this 'Squall', and destroy him!"

"Now, for my great escape!" Cid turned to the black hole, still where he left it.

"Yay! Hole!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this. I hate this a lot." Cloud had been walking for what seemed like forever.

"Hey, I think I see that airship again, or maybe it's the seagull." The airship's engines roared.

"Yup, definitely the airship."

"Hey, why are looking at the sky?" Cloud looked down to see a small, young, and girl with brown eyes staring up at him.

"No reason."

"I think you have a reason."

"Don't you have a home, kid."

"No, it got blown up by Sin."

"Sin?"

"You know, that flying fish thing."

"Not really." Cloud could hear the engines roar again. _They must be getting ready to leave._

"Hey, Mister." The little girl pulled on his pant leg.

"My name is Calli."

"My name is Cloud. And if you don't mind I hav-" The engines roared once more. Cloud turned to see the airship taking flight.

"Did you want to catch that?"

"You know what? Why don't you go home?"

"I told you it got blown up. Hey, can I come with you?"

"Don't you have a family?"

"My mom is over there, but she won't care. Come on!" Calli grabbed Clouds hand, and began pulling him towards the way the ship had flown.

"Ugh, I really hate this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry to all those who love Zell. My sister and I just don't like him. He was a useless piece of poo. And so we dubbed him 'Captain Crap-tastic' and the

Crap-ets (Irvine, Edea, Selphie).

On a better note, thank you to all our two reviewers, you guys (or girls) rock!


	4. Get'cha Head in the Game

Disclamer: I don't own the song 'Girlfriend' or 'Lil Red Riding Hood'. Also I don't own 'Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' or Candide or 'Oliver!' or 'Pixie Sticks' or 'The Office'. As I said before I own nothing, but the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denzel was draped over the man's shoulder he learned to be named Barthello. Dona walked next to the two, and kept complaining about how long it was taking.

Denzel began to wonder how long he was going to be trapped with these people, and where they were taking him, and why. The questions welled up in his mind were beginning to start creeping through into the two-some conversations.

"Where are we going?" Denzel peeked his up over Barthello shoulder.

"No where, runt. Now shut-up!" Dona replied as she turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Then why are you taking me?"

"Do you want the truth, you little annoyance?" Denzel nodded.

"We have been order by the a higher force to take you to the temple."

"What higher force?"

"It has no name. We have never seen it."

"Then how did it talk to you?"

"It didn't." Dona shook her head. "Someone just told us what to do."

"Who told you?"

"You know, that's enough questions for today." Dona began to walk away.

Still holding Denzel, Barthello followed in suit. Now, more than ever, the questions raced through Denzel's mind. _Who is this higher force? And what do they want from me? And is Jim going to get the crap beat out of him by Roy on the 'The Office' tonight? Oh no, I won't be home by then! And I didn't tell Tifa to tivo it, because I though I'd be home by then! Oh best of all possible worlds, where are you?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Where am I? And who will buy my sweet red roses?_ Squall raised his head from the ground to survey the surroundings. A tree, a rock, some guy, who was unconscious, a bush, and an airship. _Ah, looks just like home._

Pushing himself up to a standing position Squall walked over to the man lying on the ground about three feet away from him.

"Hey buddy." He kicked him in the side. "Wake-up, you need to show me where the nearest gas station is, I need to use the 'little mercenaries' room'."

The man groaned and turned over, so his chest was now facing up.

"Hello! Hey, Hey! You, You! I don't like your girlfriend!" With that the man sprung up and turned towards Squall.

"Don't say that about Yuna, she is- was beautiful, and…. pretty."

At this time Squall could get a good look at the guy. He was no older than himself, and wore one long pant leg, and one short. And what looked to be a J/T combo, pretty much on every square foot of his clothing.

"Umm…yeah, that was just to wake you up. So…" Squall rubbed his scar his forehead. "Do you know where I can find a place to, you know, 'relieve myself'."?

"I usually use a bush, or the blitzball sphere. Whatever is convenient at the time." The guy shrugged. "So, what's your name?"

"Squall. And you?"

"Tidus."

"So Tidus, this place doesn't have a bathroom anywhere?"

"Not that I know of."

"So, where you 'go'?"

"I told you, where ever you want. Spira is your restroom."

"How poetic, ummm…well, I guess, I'll be in that bush over there." He pointed to a bush off in the distance.

"Ok, have a nice time." Tidus waved as he watched Squall run off to the bush.

"Wait- did he say 'Squall'?" Tidus ran back towards Kilka.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, finally…" Squall loosened his belt.

"Stop right there! You accursed one!" Squall raised his hands as if he was being arrested.

"I'm sorry. What ever I did, I didn't mean it!" At that moment Squall's pants fell to the ground.

"Pull your pants up, boy. You're kind of scaring us for life." Squall did as he was told, and after made sure his three belts were tighten.

"Alright, now that is settled. You're coming with us."

"Why? All I did was try to go the potty on this bush. Is that so bad?"

"No, you are being held accountable for multiple deaths on the island of Kilka, when you ran your airship in to half the town."

"Airship? But I don't have an airship. And I still need to go the bathroom."

"Come on!" The guard grabbed Squall and began dragging him from the forest to Kilka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK TWO HOURS PRIOR

"Dang it! We defiantly need to get better gas mileage on this thing." Albed Cid punched his fist on the steering wheel. "Guess we need to park again."

The group had gone about twelve feet, when they realized that the 40 gallons of gas they put in before leaving didn't work will with their airship, that was four inches to the gallon. And so, the group was about four yards from Kilka, lost in the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! They landed again" Cloud peeked over a branch in the tree he was standing in. Calli was balancing herself between him and a large branch; hold on to each as if for dear life.

"Mr. Cloud, why are we following this airship?" Calli looked up to him, he squatted down, so their eyes could meet.

"They took something from me, and I really need to get it back." He turned his head towards the ship.

"What did they take? Your toy?"

"No, more like my kind of, sort of son, Denzel."

"Oh…"She looked towards the ship. "How you going to get him back?"

"I planned on just running in there and massacring everyone for taking him, but I might just ask. Hey, what do you think is better?" He turned his head back towards her.

"I think you should ask. Mommy says 'violence doesn't solve anything'" She pointed her finger at Cloud and winkled her brow, as if to be imitating her mother.

"Yeah, but it does solve most things." Cloud mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Come on." He grabbed her waist and jumped down from the tree. Once down he tried to think of a way to go about doing this. _I could let her go in and distract them and then sneak in and retrieve Denzel. Or I could run in and kill everyone just off of whim. Or I could go over and ask that guy. _He looked ahead to see a man, who looked about seventeen or so, standing outside of the airship.

"Calli, I need you to go over and ask that guy over there where is the nearest gas station. Tell him you need to use the 'little girl's room'."

"Ok." She skipped her way over to the man, and began her little chitchat. Cloud on the other hand, took this opportunity to sneak around the airship to where the man and Calli were standing.

"Ok, on the count of three." Cloud said to himself. "One…. Two…Three!" Cloud leaped from his hiding place, and taking his sword cracked the man over the head with it. Knocking him out for sure. Looking at the unconscious man lying there he knew he needed to move him. So, with one arm he lifted him up and threw him into the clearing about six or so feet away from the ship. An area, where it was still possible to see the ship, so he wouldn't be lost when he woke up.

"Calli, stay here, until I come out of the airship, ok?" She nodded, and Cloud began to walk his way to the ship.

Slipping through an open door, he found himself in what looked to be a room just below the control room. He looked around for signs of life, and proceeded. He felt like he was going in circles, until, he saw a lion looking man guarding a door. "That's got to be it." He thought out loud.

Cloud charged the lion man, and was surprised when he just moved from the door, and allowed him to pass. "Thanks…" Cloud waved.

He could tell now, he was in the corridor right before the control room. It in a creepy way, sort of reminded him of the Highwind.

Readying his sword, he walked through the automatic door.

"Ah, where is he?" Cloud demanded.

"Where is who?" A girl about fifteen turned and looked at him.

"My sort of, kind of son, Denzel."

"Oh, him. He got taken by some old guy with an airship."

"So, you don't have him?"

"Nope."

Cloud scratched the back of his neck, and turned to leave. "Well, sorry for bothering you then, and sorry for…umm…killing that summoner of yours. And for also, knocking that guy out, outside." Cloud began to walk off of the ship, back to Calli.

"How did it go?"

"Not as planned, but this means you get to stay with me longer." Her eyes lit up.

Walking over and taking her hand, Cloud and Calli moved out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was a little weird." Rikku turned to Lulu.

"Was just me or did he say something about killing Yuna?" Lulu looked puzzled.

"Oh my gosh! Blonde, crazy, spiked hair. Lulu! That was the accursed one who hurt Yunie!"

"Rikku, he didn't hurt Yuna. He killed Yuna."

"Yeah, same thing."

"Ugh. Auron, get your flashlight! We've got a murder to catch!"

"Yes." Doing a back flip, Auron moved to the back of the ship and grabbed his flashlight, and placed it firmly in his robe.

"Don't forget your man voice, Lulu." Rikku said with a giggle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Tidus casually strolled on to the airship, just before the group was ready to leave. "So, anything interesting go on while I was out?"

"You were out?" Rikku turned to face him. "Why do you have a lump on your head?"

Tidus rubbed his forehead to discover a large bump. "I don't know."

"We don't have time for this." Lulu walked over to the two, and put her hands on her hips. "Tidus, Yuna's murder came through."

"Did he kill anyone else?"

"No. Tidus we need your help to catch him."

"Ok, but first Rikku, you got anymore pixie sticks. I'm going to need an energy boost."

"Yeah." Rikku reached into her pack and pulled one out and threw it to Tidus.

"Thanks." Ripping the top open, he poured the entire contents into his mouth.

"Woo!" Shaking his head, as if having a spasm. "Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marlene, are you anywhere in this remote area?" Tifa looked franticly around for the girl. Perhaps a ribbon or anything for that matter, she just needed to find her.

"Marlene?" She stopped because she thought she saw something ahead of her. Walking towards it more she realized it was a young man about seventeen, with blonde hair, a red, black, and blue shirt, and jeans.

She leaned over top of him to check for breathing or anything. _Nope, he's dead._

Pushing herself up from the ground, she stood up, and turned and walked away as if nothing was there.

As soon as she left, a small group of people who looked to be savages appeared from behind a large grouping of trees. Pointing towards the body. "Food!" The group picked up the body and tied it to a branch, and carried it away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the woods, Tifa began to wonder if she was the only one around. _I wonder if I'm the only in these woods. _

When suddenly she heard. "Whose there walking in these woods? Why it's little Red Riding Hood."

"Ahh…" Tifa turned a cocked her head. "What are you doing?"

The man pulled the fur he had draped around him, and stood up to meet her eyes. "Hush! We are the TSAC, the Traveling Spira Acting Company. And today we are performing our rendition of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. And lucky for you, we didn't have a 'Little Red', and now we do."

"What-" And with that, Tifa was grabbed by the arm and pulled off to hair and make-up, before she could even finish her sentence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall? Honey? Where are you?" Rinoa had searched left and right, up and down, even under a book, but Squall was still no where to be found. She was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing him again. He had been gone a total of 12 minutes and 44.567 seconds, and already she missed him like the Dickens.

"Oh bother." Rinoa quoted her favorite television show, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, as she walked down the tree-lined path.

Suddenly, she heard a cry from behind her. "Who's there?" Rinoa turned around in circles.

"Tifa?"

"No." Rinoa said still turning in circles, as if on a merry-go-round.

"Oh, ok," And soon enough, a small girl, about six, appeared from behind a fallen tree. "I thought you were someone I knew. My name is Marlene."

"I'm Rinoa."

"Hey, let's be best friends, Rinoa." Marlene ran over and grabbed on to her hand.

"Oh sorry, I already have a best friend. His name is Cid." Marlene pouted. "But you can be my second best friend."

"Ok!" Linked arm in arm, Rinoa and Marlene skipped merrily down the path into the dark, black forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yeah, this would have been done sooner, but I'm currently trying to beat Final Fantasy VIII and it's been consuming my life, so, whatever. I know none of you really care, but, yeah.


	5. Bop to the Top

Disclaimer:  Still own nothing. Not HSM, Final Fantasy, or that science project I did in seventh grade. Were soaring, flying. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid swayed back and forth with the music as it played from the stereo in the Shera.

"If trying, yeah, we're breaking free…"

"New world in scanner."

"Took you long enough, I thought these holes went faster than the speed of light and time." Cid held on to his seat as the ship flipped into the new world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barrett held his cell phone up to his ear and listened for anyone to pick at the Seventh Heaven. "Nope, third time this week. I think I should be concerned, but no…"

"No answer still." Yuffie sat across the table at Cid and Shera's house.

"Nope, it's like they fell into a black hole of nothingness."

"Well that sucks." Yuffie leaned her head on her hand. "Hey, I have an idea."

"No."

"Come on, you haven't even heard it." Yuffie pouted.

"Yuffie," Vincent began, "We don't even need to hear it to say 'no'."

"Party poopers!"

"Fine Yuffie, what?"

"Let's play extreme hopscotch!" She jumped with excitement.

"If you insist, Yuffie. Fine, we'll play."

"But first," Red XIII interjected "we need more people."

"Hey, let's try that black hole over there." Barrett pointed.

They walked over to it. "So, what are we supposed to do with it?" Yuffie asked.

"We throw in this invite." Vincent held up the paper.

"What's it say?" Cocking her head Yuffie walked over and took the note from Vincent.

_Dear Whoever Cares Enough to Waste Their Time (Because this is a crappy way to waste it),_

_We, Avalanche, are currently holding an extreme hopscotch and whatever Yuffie can come up with contest, and looking for others to participate in the 'fun'. We can ensure lots of refreshments and food, for currently the owner of the Seventh Heaven has gone missing (and don't worry, even though we don't know where she is, we won't be concerned enough to ruin the fun!), and we have access to everything in the kitchen. And plan to totally trash the place before they return, which maybe never. _

_So if you're in the mood for some good old fashion fun, come to:_

_349 South Shin-Ra Street_

_Edge, Earth, 12478_

_Come and enjoy the 'fun'…_

_Sincerely,_

_ Avalanche_

Yuffie wiped a tear from her eye. "Vincent, that was so beautiful. I didn't know you could be so poetic."

"Yuffie, is it that time of the month again?"

"No, Jerk!" She pushed him playfully. He felt himself blush a bit, and then back to misery.

"So let's throw this thing and get this party started." She smiled and tossed it into the hole.

"Now what do we do?" She turned to him. "The climatic, love/flirt scene is over."

"I know!" Cait Sith jumped up and down on Red XIII. "We play a quick game of extreme chess."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Yuffie turned with jump and ran to get the chessboard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…you said you were looking for someone." Rinoa turned to the little girl named Marlene.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my sort of kind of mom, Tifa."

"Oh." Rinoa crossed her arms and turned from side to side trying to find some bit of light to get them out of the woods.

"Hey!" Marlene pointed to a randomly placed airship.

"Huh?" Rinoa turned to see the ship. _Wow, it's much bigger than the Ragnarok. I wonder how many flying buildings that thing could run into before it broke. That reminds of Squall. I wonder what he is doing. Does he miss me? _She looked down to the two rings around her neck. She had given him another ring to replace the one Zell stole and gave to her. _Wow, we really need to stop hanging out together. I'm starting to think for randomly long periods of time._

"Rinoa?" Rinoa turned back around and looked down at Marlene.

"Sorry, just thinking. Let's go!" Taking Marlene's hand the skipped towards the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we're off to catch the murder." Wakka said pacing back and forth on the bridge. Tidus was jumping ever since he had the pixie stick, as the rest didn't really know what to do.

"Let's follow him! Yeah, follow him! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Tidus bounced up and down as he spoke.

"Tidus, how many pixie sticks have you had?" Lulu raised her eyebrow.

" Uh…mmmmm…" Tidus counted on his fingers. "Only like five." Holding up four fingers.

"Only five?" Rikku lifted her backpack and shook it until about one hundred empty pixie stick packets fell out on the floor.

"Yeah, like I said, I had 'like' five. Doesn't mean I actually had five."

"Ok…that's enough. We have got to catch this murder, and make him pay for what he did to Yuna." Lulu eyed Tidus who seemed to lose some of his energy after she spoke. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"You know, none of this would have happened, if we hadn't run into those two twerps. I mean…" He turned and kicked the wall. "If we had known they were going to steal the aeons, even though I didn't really know what they were talking about because they kept referring to them as 'Eidolons' or something. I don't know…"

"Wow, Tidus, that was deep." Wakka looked wide-eyed at him realizing now he really could complete a real sentence.

"Yeah, I worked really hard on this speech. Do you know how hard it is to make that many sentences in a row?"

"I'm so proud of you, Tidus" Rikku patted him on the back.

"So, let's get going!" And with that Tidus turned to Cid and gave the signal to leave.

"Yes, finally, you idiots stop talking, and I can use my flashlight to bring terror. Muh-ha-ha-ha!"

"Umm…Auron?" Rikku gave a confused looked.

"I'll be in my room preparing…" He was halfway down the hall before the rest of the group heard. "The doom of this world and the next! Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

And with that Tidus and Rikku turned one another and shrugged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how long have you been acting?" Tifa looked up from under her Little Red Riding Hood hood.

"I told you, I've never acting before in my life. Except one time with this guy, while we were on a date, but that was completely different." She powdered her face some more and looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I'm ready."

"Ok, then let's get this show on the road." Pulling her from the seat they ran to the stage.

"And now, let's go quickly over the part were doing before the real thing. Lights! Action!"

Tifa pretended to be skipping merrily down the path in the woods with basket in her tight grip as she waited for the 'wolf' to appear and attack her.

"Bahhhh!" The 'wolf' jumped from behind and bush and shook his face in front of Tifa.

"Oh crap!" Tifa instinctively roundhouse kicked the 'wolf' in the face. She was never one you'd want to sneak up on.

"No! That's not your line! And also when did Little Red become a kung fu queen! She can't even figure out how to get her grandma out of the wolf!"

"Sorry, I just am…really protective"

"Well, don't be. Let's do this again. And the line is 'Ahhhh!."

"Kay."

Everyone moved back into his or her previous positions. "And action!"

_Now, Tifa, just think, 'skipping, happy, loving, Marlene, Denzel'…oh my gosh! The kids what if they're in danger right now, and I'm here skipping merrily waiting for an imaginary threat to come! No! _ Tifa twisted herself around and began to fight off imaginary creatures to protect the imaginary kids that were there. Unfortunately for our 'wolf' friend, as she was having this lash out his face was right in the target zone of her fist, and well, he got the smack down.

"Stop! Please! You insane woman! Get off me!" A group of men ran over and pried Tifa off of the man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She moved towards him.

"No," He batted her away. "Stay away from me. You now and forever shall be placed on the 'Accursed List', your name will forever be written under the two above yours. And the list shall forever read, 'Cloud, Squall' and now 'Tifa'."

"Ok, I'm leaving"

"There is no escaping the list. It is Yevon's oldest and most upheld law. There is no hiding." The man looked to where she was just standing and realized she had left during his speech. "Well, that was rude. And that as a comment next to her name, leaves during conversations."

"Will do sir."

"Now, everyone back to work! We're going to need to find a new Little Red."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Cloud is here." Tifa turned to see if she had been followed. No one. "Ok, then. It's just me and Vincenza Easter now." She loaded the gun and walked farther down the path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to pee." Squall was fidgeting in the small cell the elders of Kilka had set up for any evil in Kilka.

"No you don't." A soldier yelled at him.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes! I do!"

"No! You don't!"

"Yes!" Squall jumped and kicked the side of the cage. "I do!"

"I do, too!" Said another man who walked in on the conversation.

"Congratulations," the original man who was in the room spoke. "I now pronoun you, man and man. You," He gestured to Squall. "May now kiss your man."

"And Ma said, I'd never find someone."

"You know, " Squall began to back away. "I'll be in this corner."

"Don't you relieve yourself in that there corner, you hear!" The makeshift priest yelled. "I don't want to have to clean up any messes."

"Darn." Squall mumbled. "He's on to me."

"Don't worry, Squall, My Love, I won't let them send you to prison in Bevelle. Our love will stop them. You'll see."

"Ok, you gotta leave now." The make-shift priest, pushed Squall's new lover out the door, but not before Squall missed the man's cry.

"No matter what happens, Squall, My Love, I will find my way to you. Just come and I'll be waiting for you. I promise."

_Yesh, I have a new lover, and I still need to go to the bathroom. I sure hope Rinoa is all right. Maybe I'll call her. Wait no reception. Hey, I have an idea. Our mind, love powers they will call to her. Hang on, Rin. I'm coming. Man, she is right I think to myself, way too much. I need to stop…can't do it...Must think…gah! I give up! I'm going to think like crazy and not care that everyone thinks I'm nuts._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Huh? Where am I?_ Irvine lifted his head and looked around. Being the lucky guy he is, an airship, with the word 'Shera' on the side landed about three feet from his head. And man with gray hair and blue shirt walked from the ship.

"Darn, I missed." Cid mumbled. "Hey, you ok?" Cid waved.

Irvine lifted himself from the ground; they seem to be in some sort of desert. "Yeah, I'm good. Do you know where the hot girls are?"

Cid turned from side to side and shrugged. "Beats me."

"Oh." Irvine looked to the ground disappointed.

"Hey, you can come with me." Cid motioned for him to come to the ship. Irvine followed him in suite.

"Wow, this sure beats the Ragnarok, that ships sucks compared to this. Ah, Selphie, you would just love this thing."

"Ain't she a beaut? Over-saw production on her myself, she is just so beautiful." Cid gestured for Irvine to sit next to him. "And listen to this." He pressed a small yellowish-green button to the northeast of the control panel.

'_Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything happen when you take a chance'_

Cid lip-synced with the words. Irvine motioned for him to pause the song.

"What? Don't like my singing?"

"No," Irvine shook his head "it's not that. I just was going to say, you love High School Musical, too."

Cid nodded.

"That's awesome. At the Garden I go to, we preformed HSM for the school. I played Ryan, and my partner Selphie, she was Sharpay, were great. My best friend, Squall was Troy, and his girlfriend, Rinoa was Gabriella. My other best friend, Zell, was Chad, and Quistis played Taylor. It is my all time favorite musical."

"Well, then let's pump up this party." Cid turned the volume all they way up and two sang back and forth for hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Selphie, I told you I don't want to play any silly games. I'm getting worried. They've all been gone way too long."

"Maybe that black hole over there has something to do with it." Selphie pointed, and as she did Quistis noticed a white piece of paper on the ground.

"Look, Selphie!" She walked over and picked up the note. " A note."

"What does it say?" Selphie asked excitedly. Quistis read to herself.

"It's an invite to play extreme hopscotch."

"Oh, that's the exact idea I had. Hey, let's go."

"Now, Selphie, we don't even-" She turned just in time to watch Selphie jump in to hole. "Why do I even try?" And with that she followed her in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Cloud…where are we going now?" Calli asked.

"I don't know, probably to find Denzel. What the heck is this crowd for?"

"That's not a very nice word."

"What?"

"The 'H' word you said, it's mean."

"Don't worry when you're big like me you'll find that there are much more bad words."

"Like sh-" Cloud put his hand over her mouth before she finished, and then proceeded to say every word that a little girl shouldn't say.

"Yes, like those words."

"Hey, you two look lonely." And man in yellow and orange walked over to the two.

"We're not lonely." Cloud stated.

"I am Rin, I will accompany you from now on. So, you won't be lonely."

"I said, 'we're not lonely'"

"Of course you're not, because I'm here." Rin grabbed Cloud and Calli and pulled them away from the group. And suddenly Cloud realized, _I left the oven on._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, between finals, and just not being motivated, I just couldn't find time. I finally motivated myself, by reminding myself I'm going on vacation tomorrow and that's another week without this chapter, and I know you're all dying to read. With that all said, thanks to everyone who reviewed and all who read.  3


End file.
